Spite
by Aya Rose
Summary: An angry Email leads to World War? Tons of Fun from the far off year 2028. Mimi-centric, no 'hook ups', Shoujo Ai.
1. Anger

I don't own Digimon either, Sorry. If I did, it might be more consitant, but still the same basic idea.  
  
Oh, this one is set late in 2028 or so.  
  
~ From: Palmon@***.***.net  
  
Hah.  
  
All I have to say is 'Hah' and 'Hah again'.  
  
Remimber when you said that love wasn't enough. That you had a future and hope with him.  
  
Hah.  
  
I can already hear Mimi telling me to calm down, and not to be so mean. That everyone in the world has a different path, and sometimes the path they take will lead them to places they never expected.  
  
Mimi was too nice to you. Even half a world away, she was more then willing to defend you at the drop of a hat. But you never even deemed fit to visit her. And she was willing to settle for anything. First it was a long distance relationship. Then just best friend. Then you stoped calling her. Then the emails stopped.  
  
Of course I shouldn't know that. She talked to me, when you stopped talking to her. I know alot more then you'd think.  
  
I know alot more then I'd like to.  
  
And so, you and he had a big family, and made your parents happy, and everything was all happily ever after.  
  
Now your children are in the digital world fighting something you don't understand, your husband is on Mars, and you're left alone to handle a bustling store full of people that you could care less about.  
  
Congratulations Sora on a life well lived.  
  
But I'm sure when it's all over you'll still have the warm inviting love of your family to go to home to.  
  
But I still hope you never stop suffering. 


	2. Bargaining

AN: I once asked myself why can't I just write something happy for once.  
My answer was a clear and concise 'Why? Two people being happy only increases another persons unhappiness.'  
Anyhow, you know the darkness is more fun.

===  
  
Oh my god, Sora. I'm so sorry.  
  
I promise you, Palmon's been punished, and I'm restricting her computer access for a month. I'm so sorry she said those mean things to you. If there's anything, anything I can do to make up for it I'll do it as soon as possible, just say the word.  
  
I'm sorry about everything, just please don't hold this against her. Koushiro's been doing some tests on her and. We're just under a bit more stress then usual. Koushiro and Jyou seem sure that it's only temporary, and everything will be normal again as soon as possible.  
  
Love, Mimi  
  
PS: That picnic was fun. I can't wait till the next one. Luv ya!  
---

Mimi read over the letter... maybe the 'Luv ya' was too much. Too childish.  
  
But it was true. It was one of the few things that made her happy in the day. Thinking of her son, and thinking of Sora. She didn't have much else to hold on to, at least until Koushiro figured out what was going on.  
  
She looked into the mirror next to her computer again, but it was still there, just like yesterday. Just like the day before that. The blue tear drop shaped Crest of Sincerity practically burned into her forehead. It wasn't glowing as much as it was the day Palmon evolved in to Rosemon, but her Digimon wasn't awake yet either.  
  
Oh well, a mystery for another day. Maybe if she worked with it, she could hide it under her hair. At least until after the filming this afternoon. 


	3. Denial

Oh come on.

No way. No fucking way.

Gennai just killed me.

Well, technically it was one of Gennai's clones, but really the point stands on it's own. I'm dead, that Obi-Wan Kenobi bastard put me here.

I've been here before though. Where deleted data goes to wait to be formated again. All white and covered in binary. Not so much a body, as a spirit left adrift in a sea of ones and zeros.

Palmon is here too... somewhere. The last time I was here was a long time ago. But we got out then because we were a team, and now I'm all alone.

Of course, if Gennai could kill me, there's nothing stopping him from doing the same to someone else...

I went to ask him why birth rates on Virus types seemed to be dropping over the past few years. A simpler question really, anyone could have noticed. Has he been deleting people before this?

Then everyone's in more danger then they possibly know.

I can't just float around and let this happen. Someone has to stop it.

I have to stop it.

Gennai must die.

All of them. I just need to get out of here.

It's for their own good.


	4. Despair

Still don't own Digimon, sorry.

----

It was right there. She could taste it. It was like having the person in the next dorm room baking a cake. Close enough to taste, but you know you'll never get any of it.

"Damn it Sal! I'm taking that vacation time, and you can't do anything about it!"

Throwing the phone across the room, the sweet crack it made when it hit the wall just felt so good to some primal part deep inside her chest.

Of course, now she had two weeks to blow, and a series of book signings not to show up at. Possibly no job to return to even.

Some distant part of her knew that she had lost her grip on what was left of her sanity. But truth be told, she liked being angry much more then being sane. Anger was the only thing that helped her claw out of **that** place again, the Crest of Sincerity glowing as she accepted another truth in her life and about herself. The layers of white lies and self restraints she had built since letting her crest, being stripped bare by it's sudden, illuminating return.

Even in the digital world, as she and Palmon started their slow walk across the face of the planet, the sweet song of serenity guided her. Gathering allies once more, and striking down those that wished to harm her, her traveling party, or the digital world in general.

In the digital world, she could lash out anytime she needed too. Anger wasn't something to be hidden, it was to be reveled in. Love wasn't to be ignored, it was the first thing to think of in the morning, and the last thought before resting at night. Much more real then the world where Love was hidden by lies, and Anger was bottled up for a later time.

Sincerity had it's truest host back, and it's Viral nature was showing.

---

"What do you mean Mimi has an army?!" Sora was on the edge of hyper ventilation. First she receives a strange email from Palmon, insulting her, followed by a detailed apology from Mimi. Then while trying to reply to Mimi, she goes missing for days, and now Jyou is on the phone telling her Mimi is in the digital world, killing Gennais.

"You're kidding, right? This isn't a funny joke Jyou."

"I wish I was kidding. Reports are sketchy right now, but Lillymon has definitely killed no less then 3 Gennais, and Mimi's entire group is moving through what would be Mid-Canada right now."

Sora sat on the edge of her bed in partial shock, "What does it mean though?"

The other side of the phone was dead for a few seconds, "I don't know. Maybe she's just possessed or something."

"Yeah... Like a Dark Gear or something?"

A small laugh slips through the phone, "Just like good old times, huh?"

Sora couldn't help but think of the big hearted pink haired girl, who was afraid of the wilderness, but willing to stop and dig graves for Digimon she barely knew, "Yeah, good times..."


	5. Acceptance

Ownership of Digimon is pretty much Zero at this time. . .

Not to say my ideas are better, but. . . just different. Still late 2028, maybe even early 2029.

Welcome to the beginning of war. . .

---

Somewhere, on the eastern coast of the Continent of Server, a Gennai clone was bleeding from a chest wound. The sharpened metal bar being pushed through his chest was both the source of the problem, and not helping it one bit.

The 39 year old woman who aided in the application of said chest wound was having what could be considered a mid-life crisis. In the space of about two weeks she had gone from being a mildly stressed host of a mid-rated cooking show, to the mildly obsessed leader of a resistance force, bent on the immediate removal of the established Bourgeoisie. And she preferred force, if ever given a choice.

The Gennai's chances of survival weren't very good at all.

---

She and Biyomon sat by the phone, waiting for any inkling of news. The TV was blaring about pointless news, like which pop-star married who, and what fashions would be in this season. News that was important a month ago for her and her industry, but now just proof of some sort of cover up.

Tai had already vanished from the public eye, opting to be in the digital world during any crisis. With WarGreymon being one of the few reliable megas they had, he wanted to be near the action. It was helping, but even WarGreymon could only slow Mimi down. At best it had forced her tactics had become more strange and erratic.

---

Just outside the small house Lillymon was playing with Shakkoumon. A part of her was impressed at them trying to send another DNA evolution after her. Especially after what happened with Paildramon. Either they were desperate, or she'd divided their forces even more then she could have hoped.

Further south would be her main forces. Over a hundred and fifty Digimon and partners of different types and species, all bent on freeing themselves from the oppressive thumb of the Enlightened Gennai clones. They would be currently harrowing a nearby hydroelectric plant, simply to draw attention away from the fact she had found where the Defense Forces had hidden the local Gennai.

Most people in this society were lucky to get their Digimon to evolve to Adult, what was known as Champion level.

Most people in this age never had to undergo the stresses of living under the shadow of constant combat. Impending death around every turn.

The Defense structure wasn't designed to handle an Ultimate level Digimon going wild. Even if it happened, a Crest Bearer was always nearby, just in case. Nothing was prepared for a Crest Bearer to go wild, let alone for any one to organize an army of wild Digimon.

It was a bit of a surprise to her when WarGreymon first showed up. But by dividing her forces, and attacking 'Secured' targets, it was simple to draw him out into the open if only as a distraction. Then it was simply a matter of getting to the Gennais that he wasn't protecting.

Most of all, they almost never expected a human to get involved directly.

As the Gennai's blood trickled down the steel bar and over her fingers, she wondered how long it would take for him to stop twitching.

---

Daisuke was still catatonic. Ken was responding at least, but even he seemed emotionally incomplete.

Mimi's laughter still rang as clear as a bell in both their memories. The brunette's sharp words: 'Someone has just made a Major Strategical Error' still haunting them.

When moving personnel to stop the girl's mad rampage, someone happened to forget one of Lillymon's lesser attacks. Flowery Temptation did no notable damage, and was so rarely used, no one took note of it.

At least, no one took note of it until Paildramon had a ring of flowers around it's neck, firing it's guns into the crowd of digimon and human partners assembled to save a single frightened Gennai. All while Lillymon sat on the Dragon's shoulders, as Mimi lectured the panicked crowd through a bull horn. About the dangers of sending a Combat Virus Type to stop a Subterfuge Virus Type. About how they had been lied to about the three Digimon types, and how they should have known better.

All this while an Ogremon pummeled the Target Gennai to death.

Mimi had broken them. Wormon and Veemon had reverted to their egg forms. Not from the flower attack itself, but from when WarGreymon had to stop them... For their own good of course.

---

She wiped the blood off the steel bar. The first week was easy, no one was expecting her to attack, and even if they were they never knew the numbers involved. Now it was getting complex. She didn't want to hurt Shakkoumon, but as she walked out the front door of the cabin, she could tell that Lillymon's attacks were having no effects on the digimon's heavy armor.

There was a simple way to end this. No one ever expected the human partners to do anything directly. And she wouldn't be killing him. Lots of people survive concussions every day.

That at least was her rationalization when she cracked 'little' Takeru over the backside of the head with a steel bar, forcing Angemon (and by extension Shakkoumon) out of his evolved form.

---

"As a precautionary measure, due to mild difficulties in the digital world at this time, all travel via digiports is temporarily suspended."

The news was trying to make it seem like minor maintenance issues. Like sunspots or something.

Sora understood the actual message. They were trying to hide the fact they were losing.


End file.
